


Сумерки

by Vague



Category: Scandinavian Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague/pseuds/Vague
Summary: Драббл-рефлексияНавеяно, конечно, "Тором", но... В общем, немного "Тора", немного "Мстителей" и чуть-чуть мифологии.





	

_Там парапетов мраморных_  
Греда  
Там сумерки туманные  
Разлиты... 

_(с) Карен Самунджян_

 

Локи нет. Совсем. Даже тень его не мелькнет - ни на просторах девяти миров, ни на тайных тропах между ними - уже никогда. А ведь было время, он носился как сумасшедшая белка по ветвям Иггдрасиля, но теперь... Даже дети его в большей степени "существуют", чем сам он. Пусть и не мертв. Хотя уж лучше бы был.  
Мертвым.  
Его дети...  
Тор замечает это далеко не сразу. Проходят годы, прежде чем он осознает. Дети Локи отрезаны от бытия, но они живут в любом и каждом. И особенно в Асах.  
Хель - черная меланхолия, серая скука, белое спокойствие - пожалуй сильнее всех.  
Она накрывает мироздание медленно, но неотвратимо подобно туману Сауин. Стирает границы, пожирает цвета - тихий унылый Хаос. Тепловая смерть Вселенной.  
Ёрмунганд - бесконечная мудрость, спящая в самых темных глубинах, - великая и холодная. Она убивает иначе. Ледяным безразличием и ядовитой безнадежностью всеведения. Гибельное, парализующее просветление. Кристаллизация сознания.  
И Фенрир - звериная жестокость и ненасытная жажда крови. Разрушение и саморазрушение. Ненависть ко всему, что еще способно радоваться Солнцу. Чистая, неистовая ярость берсерка. Сон разума.  
Вопреки всем пророчествам Тору достается именно он - Волк. Раньше надежно скованный в его сердце зверь рвет цепи все чаще. И каждая битва становится локальным Рагнароком. И выживших все меньше. И радость от побед все мимолетнее. А периоды мира все короче.  
В миг когда он понимает причину и устремляется к Всеотцу - слишком поздно. Единственный глаз Одина глядит на Громовержца со змеиным безразличием. В бездонном зрачке Ёрмунганд уже давно свернулся сытыми кольцами и уснул прикусив собственный хвост - как дитя соску.  
Прекрасная Фригг рядом со своим великим супругом - как всегда. Но от нее словно осталась лишь тень, которая того и гляди растает клочком тумана. Хель улыбается ее губами - безмолвно и умиротворенно.  
Тор уходит. Молча. Даже тоскливо воющий в его груди Волк понимает - слова давно потеряли свой смысл.  
На выходе из тронного зала он оборачивается - всего лишь раз и...  
Перед глазами яркой молнией вспыхивает воспоминание: сумасшедший смех Локи после вынесения приговора. Горящие безумным огнем зеленые глаза, белизна чувственно открытого горла, лихорадочный румянец на скулах, хищный оскал, темное пламя взметнувшихся волос.  
И крик сквозь хохот:  
\- Идиоты!..  
Двери захлопываются беззвучно, отсекая цветной мазок памяти. Белесый туман поглощает безрадостный смешок, когда Громовержец прислоняется к холодной колоне и бессильно сползает на обледеневший пол. Даже вой зверя в груди затихает.  
\- Идиоты, - шепчет Тор в пустоту и тянет нараспев: - _Они не дышали, в них не было духа, румянца на лицах, тепла и голоса; дал Один дыханье, а Хёнир - дух, а Лодур - тепло и лицам румянец._ (с) - он тихо рычит, вдыхает густеющую мглу и почти беззвучно выдыхает: - Мы забыли кем он был. Мы не вспомнили, что согревало нам и самые долгие зимние ночи. Не подумали, что живой огонь и коптит, и дымит, и рождает тени... Жжет - мать его! - и пепелит. Но очищает. И просто дарит тепло. Мы сами его потушили в себе, изгнали из своих домов, отреклись. Весна вернулась в мир и без Бальдра, но некому порадоваться даже весне без искры в сердце...

 


End file.
